Ostrich
Ostriches are neutral tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Ostriches spawn on grass and sand blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Groups can either come with males, females or chicks. There is also a small chance of finding an albino Ostrich in a group. Drops Many types of Ostriches have a chance to drop different items when killed: * All types of Ostriches drop 0-2 Raw Ostrich when killed. * Light Ostriches have a chance to drop a Unicorn Horn when killed. * Dark Ostriches have a chance to drop a Heart of Darkness upon death. Behavior Ostriches are neutral mobs, but if the player attacks a female Ostrich or a chick, it will run around and stick its head into the ground. If he/she attacks a male, it will become aggressive and give chase. Ostrich chicks will not attack the player. Before v6.3.1, female Ostriches can lay eggs, but if stolen, both the male and female will attack. Taming and Breeding Ostriches can be tamed by hatching an Ostrich egg. Females will only lay eggs in Plains or Deserts. Unlike many other mobs, an Ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an Ostrich egg. To get an Ostrich egg, one must find a female Ostrich and pair it with a male Ostrich. Ostriches can be 'bred' by leaving a male and female Ostrich a few blocks away from each other (it doesn't matter if there are any other mobs nearby). Tamed Ostriches do not lay eggs. After a short time, an egg will appear. The Ostrich that hatches will not be tamed unless the egg is picked up and hatched near light. As of v6.3.1, once together, a female Ostrich must be alongside a male and then fed a Melon Seed to lay a single egg. This can take about half a Minecraft day. Once the Ostrich lays an egg, walk a few blocks away from it, and a message will appear. When it does, the egg can then be collected. The Ostrich egg can be hatched by simply placing it down in an open area. Hatching should then only take a couple of minutes. As of Minecraft 1.7.10 or 1.8: /give username MoCreatures:mocegg 1 31. Equipment An Ostrich can be given different types of equipment for many purposes: * A Helmet can be given to a tamed Ostrich to reduce the damage they receive. Many types of Helmets can be used, including all of the Minecraft Helmets. * Wool of different colors can be used on Ostriches for Flags. For example, giving an Ostrich Red Wool will result in a Red flag. If the Ostrich is given a different color, the flag will change and the previous Wool will be retrieved. To add a flag, the Ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a Saddle is not required. * A Chest can be used on an Ostrich to carry a small inventory. In versions before v8.0.0 DEV, a Key will appear in the inventory once the Chest is given. * A ' Minecraft Saddle or Crafted Saddle' can be applied to an adult Ostrich so it can be ridden. * A Whip can be used when riding an Ostrich to give a short speed boost. Using a Whip when not riding it will make it remain stationary and have its head in the ground. If used again, the Ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. * A Lead can be used to lead an Ostrich around (the Ostrich does not have to be fully-grown to use it). * A Medallion can be used to rename a tamed Ostrich. Note: Ostriches can wear helmets from either Minecraft or Mo' Creatures (its also possible that they can wear helmets from other mods). When given Hide and Fur helmets, the helmet appears to have small bear ears. Diamond, Iron, and Gold helmets have a metallic texture. Chain helmets cannot be put on Ostriches. All of the others include Reptile Hide helmets, all four Scorpion helmets and Leather helmets. Leather helmets can be dyed but the color will not show up and when removed with shears, it will become normal. Ostriches can not wear Horse Armor. Variations Male and Female Ostriches The most common Ostriches, males and females are both separated by gender. Male Ostriches are mostly black in color, with white tail feathers, whereas females are mostly brown. Chicks have black patches and brown feathers until they grow up, then their feathers will change color to reflect their gender when they are older. Albino Ostrich The Albino Ostrich is a rare Ostrich that can run faster than regular Ostriches when ridden. They have white feathers instead of the usual black or brown plumage. It has a small chance of hatching from an Ostrich egg. The chick will look like a regular chick until it becomes fully grown, and will then have white feathers. Special Ostriches There are four different kinds of Ostriches that can be created by giving a tamed Ostrich a certain Essence. After an Essence has been used on an Ostrich, it can be used with another to be changed again. 'Nether Ostrich' The Nether Ostrich is a fireproof Ostrich that can be created by using an Essence of Fire on a tamed Ostrich, or by hatching an Ostrich egg in the Nether. Nether Ostriches are immune to fire and will lay Nether Ostrich eggs. Nether Ostriches can fly in a way inspired by the game Joust. They have a purple-red plumage with yellow eyes. 'Light Ostrich' The Light Ostrich can be obtained by using an Essence of Light on a tamed Ostrich. They can charge at mobs in a similar fashion to Unicorns if a Whip is used on one. They have a yellow-white plumage and a horn protruding from their head. 'Dark Ostrich' The Dark Ostrich (or Wyvern Ostrich) can be obtained by giving any tamed Ostrich an Essence of Darkness. They can fly if the jump button (spacebar by default) is used in a timely fashion. They propel themselves forward once flying, and can be rather tricky to control in the air. They are mostly black in color and have red eyes, along with a long, scaly tail. 'Undead Ostrich' The Undead Ostrich can be obtained by giving a tamed Ostrich an Essence of Undead. They are a sickly green color, and they do not decay over time. They can take damage from splash potions of Healing. History Gallery 2013-06-01_10.40.55.png|A fully geared Albino Ostrich. 2014-04-14_09.22.09.png|An almost fully grown Ostrich chick. 2014-04-14_09.27.40.png|A player riding on a Dark Ostrich. 2014-05-27_10.17.29.png|A Dark Ostrich with a chest, saddle, flag and a helmet. 2014-05-27_10.17.15.png|A Light Ostrich with a helmet, flag, and a Saddle. 2014-05-25_11.46.10.png|Several naturally spawned Albino Ostriches. 2014-05-27 10.17.29.png|A geared up Dark Ostrich. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Entity Category:Tamable mobs